Heartbreak Warfare
by JenKrushnic
Summary: "-Sabe, eu nunca quis... Machucar... Você. Perdão.  Olhou no rosto sem expressão do outro.  -Você não tem esse poder."


Fechou os olhos, tentava esquecer, simplesmente não podia lembrar. Lembrar machucava, doía, cortava.  
>Encolheu-se.<br>-Você sempre esteve aqui, não é?  
>Abriu os olhos encarando a escuridão.<br>-Quero dizer... Aqui, comigo.  
>Colocou uma das mãos sob o coração e sorriu infeliz.<br>-Desculpe.  
>O s olhos verdes suplicavam, pediam, imploravam. Baixou a cabeça.<br>-Deus, o que estou fazendo?  
>Escutou passos pelo quarto, mas não se atreveu a olhar.<br>-O que eu devo fazer?  
>Silêncio.<br>Não ouvia mais nada. Pensou que ele tinha saído.  
>Um suspiro, baixo, mas finalmente um som.<br>-Sabe, eu nunca quis... Machucar... Você. Perdão.  
>Olhou no rosto sem expressão do outro.<br>-Você não tem esse poder.  
>A resposta curta e fria o fez encolher-se novamente. Ele simplesmente não significava mais nada para o anjo.<br>Sorriu fraco.  
>-O que foi?<br>O tom curioso o fez despertar.  
>-Eu me lembro quando disse que me amava.<br>Outro suspiro baixo. O coração se contraiu.  
>-Desculpe.<br>-Não precisa... Pedir desculpas... Sempre, Dean.  
>-Eu preciso sim. Você não sabe como tenho vontade de morrer. O melhor para todos seria você ter me deixado agonizando no...<br>O anjo sentou-se na beira da cama.  
>-Não é culpa sua. Eu... É que não deveria sentir.<br>Queria dizer que também sentia. Mas Deus, machucava tanto. Imaginava-se dizendo ao anjo, sabia que o anjo o rejeitaria agora, como ele tinha feito com o mesmo antes.  
>Amaldiçoou-se ao lembrar das palavras proferidas contra o anjo, algumas noites atrás.<br>**"-Eu nunca vou te amar, do modo como você deseja, Castiel." **  
>Como tinha se enganado.<br>Como pode ser tão tolo?  
>O anjo se fora. Por três dias ele agradeceu, não queria vê-lo, tinha medo do que poderia sentir.<br>Dean Winchester com medo de sentir o amor.  
>Passava os dias bebendo, e quando estava bêbado o bastante para não se lembrar do anjo, ia pra cama com qualquer mulher, alguém que não o fizesse pensar no porque de estar tão... Incompleto.<br>Depois de dois meses, se sentia abandonado.

Sam cuidava das caçadas, Bob o ajudava e ligava sempre para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Passava os dias comendo e dormindo, esperando o irmão chegar para perguntá-lo se ele encontrara-se com Castiel.  
>Não queria mais caçar, não tinha vontade nem mesmo de sair. Parecia que a vida estava passando devagar demais, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia acompanhar.<br>Rezava, orava, pedia.  
>Tudo para que o anjo voltasse pra ele. Não como amigo, não o queria assim. O queria como nunca quis alguém, o queria com sofreguidão e desespero.<br>O queria por inteiro e somente para si.  
>Mas com as últimas palavras do homem-anjo, temia que fosse tarde demais para demonstrar seus sentimentos. Tocou de leve o ombro do anjo.<br>-Todo mundo sente, Cas.  
>O anjo encarou os olhos verdes. Queria acreditar que as palavras do loiro eram verdadeiras. Queria acreditar, sobretudo, nele.<br>Levantou-se.  
>Não conseguia mais. Não podia acreditar nele. O coração que ele havia destruído, não estava reparado ainda. Não podia decepcionar-se novamente.<br>-Já ouviu aquela música que fala de... Corações quebrados?  
>A voz do loiro encheu o quarto, despertando o anjo de suas dores.<br>-Dean... Não, por favor.  
>Balançou a cabeça. O medo apavorando cada célula de seu corpo, o olhar mostrando toda sua dor.<br>-Castiel...  
>Chegou perto do anjo, quase podia ouvir o coração, tão acelerado que estava.<br>-"Olhe para meu rosto enquanto eu finjo não sentir dor".  
>O anjo olhou os olhos verdes marejados. Dean tinha sofrido como ele, talvez até mais.<br>-"Não me importo se não dormirmos nada essa noite vamos apenas resolver isso tudo agora".  
>As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de ambos. Dean sorriu. Seu Castiel o amava, mesmo sendo a pior pessoa do mundo, seu anjo ainda o amava.<br>-"Juro por Deus que vamos fazer direito se você abaixar sua arma".  
>Puxou o outro para si. Abraçou-o, precisava sentir. Queria sentir. Oh Deus, o anjo ainda era seu.<p>

Castiel cantou baixo em seu ouvido, enquanto Dean o apertava contra si, para que o anjo nunca mais se fosse.  
>-"Porque eu sempre sonho em meios, de fazer você entender minha dor".<br>Dean afrouxou o abraço. Olhou o rosto do outro, perdendo-se em cada olhar e em cada sorriso que o anjo lhe direcionava. Encostou a boca na do anjo.  
>Beijou-lhe os lábios, sentindo a maciez e doçura deles.<br>-Você sempre esteve aqui, comigo Cas?  
>A mão do anjo repousou sob seu peito, as batidas do coração aceleradas.<br>-Sempre, Dean.  
>-Então...<br>O anjo colocou os dedos em seus lábios, impedindo o loiro de continuar.  
>-Por favor, não se desculpe mais.<br>Dean baixou o olhar.  
>-Disse que nunca quis machucar-me, acredito em você. Eu também não queria machucá-lo, mas acabei o fazendo.<br>-Não. Você me mostrou que eu não posso viver sem você.  
>Castiel sorriu.<br>-Você não sabe como minha vida é vazia e sem sentido sem você. Quando você não se faz presente eu morro tentando imaginar se a causa de você se afastar sou eu.  
>-Não. Nunca. Eu não quero mais que você pense nisso. Prometa.<br>-Eu lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos. Você disse que nunca se afastava de mim, mesmo quando eu não podia vê-lo, ou quando eu dormia.  
>Castiel prestava atenção em todas as palavras proferidas pelo homem tão machucado por quem tinha se apaixonado loucamente.<br>-Pensei que se eu fingisse dormir, você apareceria pensando que eu estava mesmo dormindo... Você... Nunca apareceu.  
>-E então você rezou?<br>Dean sorriu, abraçou o anjo ouvindo o coração calmo do outro.  
>-É eu rezei, pedi, implorei pra você voltar, mas eu não tinha certeza se você viria.<br>-Você sabe que eu sempre venho Dean. Na verdade eu nunca me afasto totalmente de você.  
>-Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais me ver, depois do que eu disse.<br>-Mesmo que você me implorasse pra te deixar, eu não deixaria... Eu te amo demais, não tem como eu me afastar. Você... Me faz querer conhecer coisas que eu nunca ousei nem ao menos pensar.

-Eu amo você, Castiel.  
>As palavras saíram rápidas e quase inaudíveis, mas o anjo sorriu ao sentir a frase se gravar em seu fraco coração, agora humano e totalmente apaixonado.<p> 


End file.
